England's Inside Story
by goldenfox123
Summary: Hehe, sorry about lame title... What happens when England get's drunk? He accidentally eats America! How will America get out of this one? Warning: contains vore...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm trying something out of my usual genre, I'm going to attempt to make a vore story. Please enjoy and no rude reviews, thank you~! :3

It was a typical friday night, america had just gotten back from a meeting and was exhausted, not only had England veto his ideas but all the other nations besides japan agreed with England.

America continued walking down what seemed like an everlasting street, he was in England so it would take a good 10 hours to return to good ol' NY city. His iPhone buzzed with his seemingly awesome ringtone playing, "I'm the hero! The eternal hero! I'll save citizens from evil doers..." On the other end was a slurred english accent, "America? Come drink with -hic- me! I need a drinking -hic- partner and no one wants to bloody come. Meet me at Hisberry bar now." America sighed, this was going to be a long night.

America called up a nearby taxi company and got into it as soon as possible. After a 15 minute drive, he paid the demanding driver with as many pounds as he could find. He was almost positive that the driver charged him extra because he was a "tourist".

America arrived inside the bar and was met with an aggravated face with bushy eyebrows, emerald eyes, and messy blonde hair. America grnned, "yo Iggy, why'd you call me if you're just gonna get your ass drunk?" England gave a sinister smile and pulled out his wand, "Because I wanted to do this, you fool!" America had a perplexed look on his face, "huh?" Once the wand magic hit him, America's body felt like it was getting squeezed to bits, he noticed the bar getting bigger and bigger and when he looked up he saw a giant England looming over him. Everything didn't grow, he shrunk!

England grinned extremely cheshire cat like, "Aw, why the big bwave -hic- hero is so small. Hahaha!" America scowled, "Ok, this isn't funny England, turn me back." England leaned close to America, so that his nose was touching America's torso, America backed away at the touch, "What if I -hic- don't want to?" America bolted away from the crazed drunken nation but the other easily caught him, "Hmm, you certainly look delightful... I wonder if you would -hic- taste that way?" America's eyes widened nearly out of his sockets, England's eyes were clouded while his common sense was most likely temporarily knocked out, meaning there was no getting through to him. All America could do is pray that England wasn't serious, since England didn't seem like the type to be a closet cannibal.

To his surprise and absolute horror, England wrapped his huge fingers around America's waist and suddenly popped him inside of his mouth.

He felt the slimy tongue taste and lick him, leaving a long gooey trail of saliva onto America. He pounded on the enclosed teeth, screaming, "You can't do this Iggy! It's disgusting!" He felt England shrug his shoulders, still in a drunken trace, not responding. He looked behind him and saw England's gaping throat, he felt a slight wind of England's breath wash over him. It smelled mostly of beer. America shivered, he never knew he would end up in the mouth of his former caretaker and older brother. America prayed and hoped that England wouldn't take this to the next level and actually swallow him.

Solving America's nightmares, England tipped his head back slightly and actually swallowed America. He felt the scenery tip and felt the tongue push him into the awaiting throat, "N-No! England you can't do this! Help me! England didn't respond, only the slight grumbles of his stomach were to be heard. America, covered head to toe in saliva, was stuck moving towards the throat.

It was like going on the scariest part of a ride except he had no idea when this "ride" would be over or if he was ever going to get out. America was pulled into the throat and kept squeezing him until America found himself stuck, a wave of relief washed through him, maybe England would cough him up but instead he saw what looked like a tsunami of alcohol threatening to drown him. It got him unstuck but now he was stuck flowing in a current of beer to his impending doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I decided I'll continue this fanfiction. Enjoy and no rude reviews :3

America landed splat on a squishy floor, he was knee deep in what seemed like gastric juices and also bits of half digested food. He scrunched his nose in disgust, "ENGLAND! THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING, LET ME OUT!" England just let out a wasted laugh, "Hahaha, -hic- that tickles!" America punched the sticky walls, obviously pissed off at England.

He paused a moment to examine his surroundings, he could see faintly that the stomach walls were a pinkish color while the smell reeked of stomach juices and the pungent scent of scones and tea. America felt his skin tingle while his head was whirling, the whole "getting eaten by your brother and might be digested" was a bit too much for him. America fell onto the heavy juices and into what he thought was to be an eternal slumber. Little did he know, that outside England had fainted the moment he arrived home. So now we have two of our beloved nation knocked out, only one is literally inside the other.

*******Timeskip*********

Blinking, America woke up, for a moment he thought he'd died and went to Heaven but reality crashed down on him and found himself the same place he was last night, England's stomach. He felt movement from what seemed like above and heard a familiar groan, "What the bloody hell happened last night... Ughh... My head is pounding... I wanna die in a hole -_-" America glared from below, so England had woken up from his slumber. He could hear the tremedous beating of England's heart nearby and the rush of England's lungs were also quite loud. These sounds annoyed the American, they made him feel so tiny, so helpless.

Suddently he was pushed back, America assumed England was doing something from above. His assumption was proven correct because about a minute later, some boiling liquid landed on top of him, America growled, "Not only am I stuck here, but now I have to eat Iggy's cooking?!"

America punched the walls again, making them lurch forward as he heard England's voice vibrate all around him, saying, "Ughh... Now my stomach hurts, this morning keeps getting better and better." America crossed his arms, "Well at least you're not the one trapped in a stomach with icky hot tea!" America felt England move, knowing that the nation probably didn't hear him. He heard England say, "I know what helps and upset stomach, a bath usually does the trick!" America's eyes widened, "No, no! England! I'm not going to be trapped inside of you while you're bathing... Besides who even takes a bath nowadays besides Japan and China?" America snickered, "Probably 'cause you're an old man."

America felt more movement, causing him to tumble forward, suddenly the stomach felt odd, like it was being slightly compressed. What sounded like water swished from the outside, he knew that England was taking his bath... Naked... With him inside. America blushed slightly, this was the only time he was grateful for being inside the other's stomach.

He heard a splash and some light movement, causing America to roll backwards. The stomach sloshed, America realized that the tea had already been digested. Would he be next?

America soon figured out that all that moving was England getting out of the tub. Suddenly a loud grumble from underneath him was to be heard. America jerked back in fear what it could be. He felt slight pressure on the other side of the wall and figured out that it was England's hand.

He heard England mutter to what he thought was himself, "*sigh* I must be hungry, I'll fix myself something to eat -.-" America punched the walls again, "Nooo, Iggy, your food is gonna poison us both!" England just continued the fix up some english food, while America was now wondering if England had pretended to forget about him and if this was some kind of twisted torture.


End file.
